Spin The Bottle
by LovelyKouga
Summary: YAOI StanxKyle, slight CartmanxButters and KylexCartman. It's Wendy's brithday, and she only wants to play one game on her big day. Things don't go as planned, however...And Cartman is not impressed with the level of faggotry. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **StanxKyle, slight ButtersxCartman and others in later chapters.  
**Rated:** M, lemon in later chapters.  
**Author's note: **I've left out the ages of everyone, so you can interperet this how you want. ;P They are definately teenagers or pre-teen. Please read, review and enjoy my first South Park fanfiction. I'm new to the fandom but I love it already.

***

**Chapter one**

"C'mon everyone, sit down!" Wendy chirruped.  
She smiled warmly as all of her party guests reluctantly began to form a half-hearted circle on the floor. It was her birthday, and she had invited her entire class to what was promised to be the funnest birthday bash of the year. Cartman grumbled obscenities under his breath, but complied, making sure to first grab a bowl of Cheesy Poofs for the long haul. He sat down heavily next to Kenny, who immediately attempted to grab a fistful.

"Goddammit, Kenneh! I know you're poor, but get your own damn Cheesy Poofs!"

Kenny mumbled something inaudible, flipping the bird to Cartman before loping casually over to the refreshments table.

"AY! What did you say about my mam?! Bastard…"

Wendy loudly cleared her throat, motioning for silence as sat down between Bebe and Kyle. Kenny quickly re-joined the circle, surrounded by all manner of candy and fizzy drink. Cartman greedily eyed the M&M's, and swiped the packet while Kenny was distracted with the chips. He wouldn't notice, anyway.

All eyes were on the birthday girl, whom was sitting cross-legged and nervously tapping an empty glass bottle nestled in her hands.

"Um…I think this time around, we're all old enough to play…" She said, placing the bottle neatly in the centre.

Every boy eyed the bottle suspiciously, which glinted innocently in the candlelight; while the girls burst into giggles and whispers among themselves. Kyle nudged Stan who was to his left, grinning suggestively and pointedly jerking his head towards Wendy. Stan flushed slightly and nudged back, just as a sharp nasal voice pierced the air.

"Spin the Bottle?! You promised us the fucking time of our lives and you want us to play that faggy game? This is SO weak."

"Super weak." Chimed in Kyle, sharing his disapproval. He'd been all geared up for some fun partying, too.

"There's nothing faggy about it, Cartman!" Bebe said, loudly. She glared daggers at the podgy boy, who threw her a disgusted look in return.

"Besides, it's the only game to play before the party, and it's Wendy's day. I think we should do whatever she wants!"

"Hear, hear!" Chorused the girls. A resounding "TIMMAH!" could also be heard amongst all the excited talk.

Cartman knew when he was outnumbered.

"Fine, fine. Just tell us what to do so we can get it over with."

Wendy stood up and informed everyone of the rules.

"First of all, if you spin the bottle, you have to kiss whoever it lands on for 5 seconds. No exceptions, and no tongue!"

"Awww…" Muffled Kenny, disappointed.

"Then the person who got kissed spins the bottle, and it carries on from there. Shall I start?"

There was a collective mumblings of "sure" "whatever" and "just start already", and Wendy sat down again, pleased.

Stan sat up straight as Wendy spun the bottle, his baby blue eyes following it intently. His stomach felt that familiar nauseated feeling at the thought of kissing his girlfriend, and he'd never been so excited. Now was his chance…

The bottle slowed and began to stop, coming to rest on Butters who began anxiously wringing his hands. "O-oh hamburgers…"

Stan could have cried with disappointment, he had been so close…

He clenched his hands into tight fists as Wendy crawled over on hands and knees, clearly not happy with whom the bottle had landed on. She threw him a quick apologetic look before leaning down, and everyone watched with baited breath. He didn't want to look, but he had to to make sure no funny business went on. It was then he felt a soft hand cover his shaking one. He looked up and smiled worriedly at Kyle, who reassuringly patted his hand before whispering to him.

"Don't worry, Stan…It's early on in the game, you could get another chance."

Stan perked up immediately. Kyle was right! If the bottle was to land on him, he'd have another shot at getting to kiss the girl of his dreams. Stan winked gratefully before glancing at Butters and Wendy, who had just finished their very awkward kiss. Butters' face was beet red, and he adverted his eyes to the floor as people clapped and cheered. Cartman roared loudest, leaning over and punching the blonde boy on the arm, playfully.

"I know you're disappointed it wasn't a guy, Butters. Maybe you'll be more lucky this time around!"

Butters frowned and roughly grabbed the bottle. "H-Hay now, Eric. I ain't no q-queer-o-sexual."

"Could've fooled me." He smirked.

"Shuttup, fatass, and let him play!" Grumbled Kyle, feeling sorry for the trembling youth. Cartman huffed and threw an M&M at him.

"AY! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew! Just 'cos you're in a hurry to kiss your boyfriend!" He retorted, looking pointedly at Stan and Kyle's hands.

Stan hadn't even noticed they were still touching, and he laughed heartily. Kyle fumed and gritted his teeth, removing his hand quickly before returning fire with the same M&M. He missed by a mile and Cartman jeered. Stupid fatass and his big fat mouth…

"Na-na-na-na-naaaa-na. Lame Jews throw like puss-ies!"

"Shut your damn mouth Cartman! Or I'll-"

"You'll what? Lay me down and-"

Cartman's angry reply was cut short when all the boys roared with laughter. Butters was stuttering madly and attempting to scramble away as Cartman glimpsed the seemingly innocent bottle. The neck pointed very certainly towards him, and he sharply inhaled.

"LAME. No way dude. Not in a million years."

"Come on now, you two have to do it! I had to kiss Timmy!" Shrieked Bebe, holding her sides with laughter.

"TIMMAH!" Shouted the excited boy, slicking his hair back and grinning alluringly at Bebe. Butters clawed at the carpet as he was rounded up by Craig and Tweek, who pushed him until he was directly in front of Cartman.

"Pucker up." Craig huffed, holding him where he sat.

"ARRGH! So much pressure!" Agreed Tweek.

Cartman shot a defiant stare down at butters, who meekly shrugged and looked down.

"I-ah…Guess we have no choice Eric, I suppose." He said, timidly.

"Like hell we don't! I didn't even wanna play this faggy game in the first place. Screw you guys, I'm going home!" He stomped determinedly towards the door, but was tackled to the ground by Stan, Kyle and Bebe. They sat on top of him, grinning while he struggled aimlessly. He swore sharply and his brow glistened with sweat.

"CARTMAN!" Wendy roared. She was standing in front of him, hands planted firmly on hips.

"If it were two girls, you wouldn't have let them back out now, would you?"

Cartman's sides heaved with effort as he strained to dislodge his unwelcome riders. "Heck…No!"

"Well then, how is this any different? If you do this, then chances are some girls will have to do it too. Please, you're ruining my party!"

Cartman pouted and looked around the room, surveying every girl. A lot of them he didn't know, as Wendy had friends in different classes. Most were pretty hot, and he guessed he wouldn't mind seeing a few of them make out with each other…

Everyone was growing impatient as the big teenager continued to stare, grinning stupidly at the thoughts going through his head. Chicks lezzing out, now that was something he'd like to observe…

Kyle sighed and prodded him in the side, and Cartman writhed under the torment of being poked repeatedly in the same place. Stan yanked at his hair and Bebe reached over and began twisting his ears painfully. It was all that he could take, and he finally caved.

"Alright alright alright! I'll snog Butters, sheesh. Get the timer out. I don't wanna touch that thing for longer than I have to." His subjugators whooped in triumph and released their captor, leading him by the arms to his victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Butters gulped and smiled weakly as Cartman was dumped unceremoniously in front of him. He really would get to kiss Eric? If anything he wished it could be in private instead of in front of a bunch of gaggling onlookers.

"Alright, go." Coached Wendy. She readied the stopwatch and giggled mischievously, clearly enjoying this.

Cartman huffed and snatched Butters, pulling him forward by the collar of his shirt. The blonde squeaked in surprise, evidently not ready as he felt a pair of lips being firmly planted on his. Stan, Kyle and Kenny roared with laughter at the look on the boys' faces. Butters looked like had just been given a very rough smack across the face, and the bigger boy looked like he was the one who wanted to give it to him. Butters had just begun to close his eyes to enjoy the kiss when he heard a faint click right by his ear. Cartman, without delay, shoved Butters away from him and took his place once more next to Kenny. He grabbed the bottle and held it in the air, gaining applause from numerous people in the room. Butters had to grin at his showmanship, and daintily scooted back to re-form the circle like nothing had happened. He knew he was blushing like mad, but right now he just didn't care. He'd just scored a pash from the regular old beefcake!

"Right, my turn!" hollered the glorious boy. "Hope all you ladies are ready for some hot luvin'."

All the girls watched with horror as they realised it was, indeed, Cartman's turn. The bottle spun for what seemed like an eternity, before slowing down past Craig…Rebecca…Token…

"Bebe?"

Bebe wailed and covered her mouth with her hands. Having to kiss Timmy had been bad enough, but the fatass as well?  
Cartman grinned devilishly and waved his hands in a come-hither motion, as Bebe crawled slowly across the floor to her doom.

***

Several rounds had been played by now, and everyone was really getting into the game now that alcohol had been introduced. Memorable moments would include several girl-on-girl kisses (much to the amusement of a certain boy), and Rebecca having to kiss Tweek. They had gone overtime because Tweek's twitching kept breaking the kiss, and Rebecca refused to let go even after the kiss was complete. Kyle looked on resentfully, something Stan couldn't fail to notice. Kyle had never really had a girlfriend, but Rebecca had been his first, he knew. But she had gone AWOL after they shared a kiss and turned into the school slut, making out with every boy in sight. The memory must have been painful for him, because he had never dated since. Stan's heart went out to his friend. Remembering Kyle's earlier comforting; he placed an arm soothingly around his shoulders in a one-armed embrace. Kyle hummed and leaned against him slightly.

"Thanks dude."

Stan just nodded and said nothing, squeezing his shoulder when the bottle stopped on him. Rebecca eyed his mouth hungrily, and Kyle shrugged Stan's arm off of himself, pushing his friend forward.

"Do what you have to do."

"Dude, are you sure? I mean…"

"I'm sure. Do it."

Stan hesitated, before leaning in to catch Rebecca's lips in a chaste kiss. Kyle refused to look, even though Stan made sure that the kiss didn't last for more than 5 seconds. Rebecca complained when it was over, questioning the timekeeper on their competence to time properly.

"Are you SURE it was 5 seconds? It felt like three."

Wendy pursed her lips disapprovingly and confirmed that it had indeed been the full 5 seconds. Stan muttered an apology to Kyle as he retrieved the bottle. Kyle ignored him and drew his knees up to his chest, looking rather upset. Stan knew he had done something wrong, and he thought he'd better have a heart-to-heart with his best friend later. But right now…there was only one thing he could think about.  
Wendy giggled cutely and Stan snapped to attention, flashing her a wide smile. This was the second-to-last round of the night, and he intended to make it count.  
He excitedly spun the bottle as hard as he could, making it jump before it hit the ground and started to spin wildly. It had completed about five circuits before slowing, slower, slower…It moved agonizingly slow past Bebe and finally onto Wendy. He grinned to himself and locked eyes with her, and his victorious inner voice began screaming inside his head. He had done it! His last chance and he had won! Wendy flushed and looked down at the bottle, before letting out a surprised noise. Stan's smile faltered as he too looked down, stunned. The bottle had continued to drift slowly, landing on the person sitting next to Wendy.

Large green eyes stared at the bottle, shocked beyond movement. Everyone else seemed almost as wowed, because the silence was deafening. It ringed all around the room, and then the whispering started.

"Kyle and Stan?"  
"I couldn't do it…my best friend!"  
"That's gotta suck."  
"I never thought I'd see two gay kisses in one night."

Kyle's eyes slid from the bottle, finally looking up into Stan's disbelieving gaze. The smile had completely vanished now and his mouth was agape slightly. He looked absolutely crestfallen. Kyle? Why Kyle? Anyone, even Catman for god's sakes, but not Kyle. His best friend. Stan wanted to back down, and be a sore loser for the first time in his life. This would be too weird, things would never be the same between them and he didn't want that to happen. The bond he shared with him was too important, and friends like Kyle came around once, maybe twice in a lifetime.

"I-I can't…No, no I won't do it." He said.

His voice rang out like a single, soulless ghost on a clear, silent night, and there were looks exchanged amongst friends. Mumblings of agreement could be heard all around the room; and it seemed most agreed that this was just asking a bit too much. Everyone knew how close the two were, and the strain this would put on their relationship.

"…Can't do it, huh? Figures." Kyle whispered, but nobody heard him.

"Now, wait just a fine fucking minute!" Screamed Cartman, standing up quickly. "When these two don't wanna exchange spit, it's fine and dandy with you all. But when me and Butters have to do it, everything is honky-dory?!"

"But Cartman…" Began Wendy, picking uneasily at the carpet.

"But NOTHING. This is bullshit."

"Mmmph mph MMM MMMMPH!"

"I don't give a rats ass if they're best friends, Kenneh! RESPECT MAH AUTHORATAH AND KISS, GODDAMMIT!" The behemoth was getting livid now, going red in the face, and you could practically see the steam spouting from his ears. Kyle shifted his weight and moved his legs so that they were underneath him, and took a long, deep breath.

"I'll do it."

"WHAT!" Spluttered Stan, whipping his head around to look at Kyle.

"You heard me. Fatass is never going to shuttup if we don't."

Stan's arms went limp, he was completely at a loss. He knew Kyle was right, but still…Why would Kyle care what Cartman thought of them?  
Wendy touched Kyle's arm gently, trying to coax him out of it.  
"You…you don't have to do it if you don't want to, you know."

Kyle moved his arm away. "Everyone else has had to, why should him and I be an exception?" He replied, defiantly. He deftly reached to the side, his fingers finding the neck of his full bottle of bourbon. He downed the whole thing in one go and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, finally turning to bravely face his friend. Stan jumped and followed suit, swiftly sculling the rest of his own drink. Anything was welcome to numb the feeling of what they were about to do.

Everyone watched with baited breath, and Cartman let forth a satisfied "Humph" before sitting next to a glaring Kenny. Even he, who so often went along with his friend's plans, thought this one was a bit out of line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stan wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. This was the last place in the world he wanted to be, but he knew he had to do it. Kyle had shifted forward to face him, and every so often he would teeter forward and their knees would touch. He was as drunk as an Irishman on St. Patrick's Day; duly noted. Cheeks, flushed with a slight tinge of red; and his breathing was shallow and ragged.  
Stan took several deep breaths, working up the nerve, and leaned forward slowly, his lips inching closer to his best friend's. As he looked into Kyle's deep green eyes, they almost seemed to be pleading for something. His expression was unreadable despite their closeness, and that troubled Stan more than anything.

"You can close your eyes if you want." He whispered, so that only Stan could hear. "Pretend I'm her…"

Stan was taken aback as Kyle forcefully closed the gap, and he could feel the softness of his friend's lips as he was swindled into a feverish kiss. The faint sounds of Cartman sniggering to himself could be heard, and Kenny punching him shortly after to shut him up. Kyle was tentative at first, gentle and innocent, but he soon opened his mouth slightly and leaned into the kiss. Stan closed his eyes tightly and gasped a little as he, too, was swept in. It didn't feel as awful or wrong as he had assumed it would…And considering his Jewish friend's lack of practise and experience, he actually wasn't that bad at it. With Wendy it was different, she always took charge and he doubted they'd ever kissed for more than 10 seconds.  
It was then Stan noticed something.  
Something very important.

No one was timing.

Nobody had moved a muscle for what seemed like a full thirty seconds now. Wide, unblinking eyes flashed from every corner, a fact both boys were beginning to realise. Kyle's eyes snapped open, darting wildly around the room.

Oh shit.

They awkwardly broke apart, Kyle pushing his friend away from him and Stan hurriedly wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. This was not good.

"Why in the hell didn't anyone tell us to stop? Or TIME IT, at least?" Stan snapped.

Several girls were huddled together, blushing deeply and exchanging longing glances at the two boys.

"We didn't really…Want you to stop." Millie whispered. The stopwatch was resting, forgotten, on the floor in front of her. Her group of friends nodded in agreement, while Butters looked like he wanted to cry for some reason.

Stan groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand - an exasperated mannerism that was typical of the young boy. Kyle bit his lip and looked away quickly, not sure what to do. Had he really hated it that much? His eyes wandered over to Wendy, who was in a mixed state of emotion. She was staring, quite disbelievingly, at her boyfriend; but her cheeks were bright red in both anger and arousal.

"Spin the bottle, Kyle."

"WHAT?!" Both boys cried.

"You heard me. One round to go." She said, smooth as silk. She ran her tongue over her lips, delicately, and Stan silently cheered. It looked like someone wanted a very specific kind of birthday present, and he'd be more than happy to oblige. It wasn't often Wendy was in the mood, and he wasn't about to let such an opportunity pass him by again. He winked slyly, enjoying the attention while it lasted.  
Kyle looked from Stan to Wendy then back again. He gritted his teeth in a sudden flash of anger and stood, holding the glass bottle above his head. All faces turned to the furious boy.

"FUCK THIS." He roared, throwing the bottle onto the floor. It shattered into a million pieces, shards skiting across the floor while people shielded their faces with their hands. One piece shot straight up into Kyle's hand, and he winced with the sudden flare of pain. Butters squeaked and clung to Kenny as he dodged a particuarly lethal-looking piece, burying his face in the thick, orange fabric of his hoodie. Cartman frowned but was pleased with the Jew's actions. Finally, the party was starting to pick up the pace.

"Stan! Do something!" Sobbed Wendy, tugging urgently on his sleeve. Her face was streaked with tears, and she had a small trickle of blood running down her cheek.

"Serves you right, you hoar." Kyle sneered, backing away quickly towards the bathroom door. His voice held malice, however his face betrayed him. It was that of a frightened child.

Stan's whole body shook with rage as he lightly wiped the blood from his girlfriend's face, before standing and following the perpetrator. He slowly drew his right arm back and smashed his fist across Kyle's face, knocking him onto his back. Kyle propped himself up, staring wide-eyed at Stan and touching his cheek in disbelief. Chaos immediately errupted in the room. Girls were screaming and sobbing, while boys split into two groups. Some were were egging Stan on, while others looked appauled and attepted to calm the girls down. Cartman grinned, enthusiastically pounding the floor with his fist, screaming "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" at the top of his lungs. Stan wordlessly glanced back at Wendy before grabbing Kyle by the scruff of the neck and dragging him, kicking and struggling, into the bathroom. The door was locked behind them with a sharp snap, and the furious teen practically threw his friend accross the linoleum floor; who skidded on his backside before coming to a stop against the wall.  
Kyle's body was racked with treamours as his punisher strode purposefully towards him, before kneeling down to his level and looking him straight in the eyes. Bright blue orbs scrutinised his face for what seemed like an enternity, and the redhead squirmed and flushed slightly under the intense stare, unused to his friend's behaviour. There was no doubt in his mind that he was about to recieve the beating of his life. And he knew he deserved it.  
Submissively, he closed his eyes and looked away, clearly bracing himself for any punishment Stan felt inclined to dish out upon him.  
Stan paused for a moment. This was not what he had been expecting. A moment ago he had been prepared to beat the living daylights out of the little cunt. Now, the anger he felt inside his chest had begun to burn out as he surveyed his friend, so willing to pay for his rude actions.

"I don't understand you..." he murmered in a low voice. Kyle sheepishly opened one eye at the calm sound, sneaking a peak to judge his fate. Stan had remained perfectly still and seemed quite at ease, which made Kyle increadibly nervous. Whatever he was planning, it must be very painful.

After a few minutes, Stan reached forward with one hand, ingnoring how Kyle blanched at the movement directed at his face. Instead, his hand lightly touched a pale cheek, barely grazing it with his fingertips. The reaction was quite astonishing. Kyle's eyes had snapped open at the contact, and he was now staring back at his friend with a soft pink reaching his cheeks and ears. His breath was coming in short, quick gasps as Stan continued to touch him, his face unreadable. His fingers applied more pressure as they passed tantalisingly close to Kyle's trembling lips. His expression became one of wonder as he let his hand drop, lightly coming to rest on Kyle's upper thigh. Kyle gulped and shook his head, attempting to shake himself out of his stupor. He couldn't give himself away that easily to Stan...He didn't want him to know just yet...He had to do something rash, again.

And quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dammit, Stan, stop it! I'm not _Wendy_." Kyle growled, stressing the last word.  
Stan looked rather taken aback, and Kyle could see the tendons in his hand show as he clenched it against his thigh.  
"I know that...but you sure kiss like her." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. However, it was a low blow.

He failed. Epicly.

"Oh yeah?!" Kyle screeched, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You take that back. Right now."  
"Make me." It was a challenge.  
The Jewish boy glowered and grabbed at his friend's hat, pulling it down over his eyes in annoyance. "I'm a better kisser than that hoe ever will be." He stated, voice low. "So don't you ever compare me to her."  
Stan flinched at the derogatory term and grumbled lightly under his breath, attempting to prise the clammy fingers from his hat. Kyle refused to budge, keeping them locked in place. A sharp throb pulsed through his hand, reminding him of his shameful display earlier. It bothered him somewhat, but he'd rather endure this pain than look Stan in the eyes.  
"So you're a better kisser?" Stan ventured, barely audible.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

Stan pushed his friend to the floor and pounced on top of him without warning, straddling the narrow hips in one fluid motion. Kyle blinked stupidly up at him, a little confused as to how he'd ended up on the floor on his back. Not to mention why the wild boy was sitting on top of him. Stan grinned menacingly, running his tongue seductively across his lips. He couldn't see - the hat was still held in place by Kyle's now trembling fingers...but he didn't need to.  
To know just how fun this little experiment was going to be.  
"I'll be the judge of that." He said, his voice a low hiss.

Poor Kyle didn't have time to react as the feral boy crashed his mouth onto his. He gasped in surprise and Stan took the inviting opportunity, shoving his tongue between the parted lips. The kiss was feverish, wild and hot, deep, and the Jewish boy felt his body start to react of its own accord. This was a side of Stan he so rarely got to see – he was normally quite placid and neutral. He'd never known him to be passionate before…but right now he didn't dwell on it. He was much, much too distracted at the moment. He snaked an arm around his friend's neck, massaging the hot skin under the collar as he earnestly kissed him back. The other very subtly found its way under Stan's shirt, and attempted to touch every bit of bare flesh it could reach. Kyle could feel the vibration of Stan's chest against his as he moaned deeply, breaking the kiss for a short moment as his lips moved down to the pale throat. Kyle's breath came in ragged gasps as his captor attacked his tender skin, bruising it with harsh and heated kisses. He unconsciously tilted his head back to allow better access, closing his eyes to give into the feeling, and he could almost swear he heard Stan chuckle quietly.  
Whether he did or whether he didn't, Kyle soon didn't give a fuck as he felt Stan's fingers fumble with the zipper of his jacket. He sharply pulled it down, exposing even more flesh to the mercy of Stan's unforgiving kisses. His tongue wandered blindly across the hard protrusions of Kyle's collarbones, biting and sucking as he went. The fact that he couldn't see - that he had to touch instead of rely on sight, was one of the kinkiest things he'd ever done. He couldn't see how Kyle was reacting...but he sure could feel it. His body was writhing around underneath him on the bathroom floor, and Stan could taste the beginnings of salty sweat starting to form on his friend's neck. The taste was intoxicating, and he wanted more.

Kyle uttered a sharp moan as he felt Stan's mouth envelop one of his nipples. Oh god…it felt so good. Stan nipped and sucked playfully while his free hand explored across the milky chest, teasing the other when he felt the raised nub underneath his fingers. Kyle began to desperately grind his body against his raven-haired friend, revelling in the friction he felt in all the right places.

"Oh…Stan." He panted, as their hips brushed together. "Ahh…"

Stan froze and inhaled sharply, backing off.

"Stan?" Kyle ventured, missing his mouth already. His body burned under Stan's, and he could feel exactly where Stan had touched him only moments before.  
"Why'd you stop?...Stan?" He asked, more forcefully this time. He had a nagging suspicion at the back of his mind, and he needed to confirm it once and for all.  
Carefully, he raised his uninjured hand and pulled his friend's hat upwards, revealing two deep, blue, and very bemused eyes. Stan blinked a couple of times, and his baby blues became wide as they swept across every inch of the dishevelled Kyle below him.

"No way…" He griped, withdrawing his hands as though he had been burned. "This can't be happening."

Kyle's temper had had it, once again.  
'So…that's how it is. He pretended I was Wendy, all along. The fucking dickweed!'

"STAN!" He roared, bringing up his leg. "You are SUCH a JERK!"  
Stan winced as Kyle's knee hit home, and he doubled over, gasping, his eyes bugging out of his head. He'd felt pain before, but this…Nothing could compare to this. His balls felt like they had shot straight up into his throat, and refused to move. He choked, wrapping his arms around his stomach and wheezing complaints at Kyle. The smaller boy balled his fists tightly, and a sob escaped his lips before he could hold it back.

"Shut up, I don't ever want you near me again, UNDERSTAND?!"

Stan just had time to get a glimpse of Kyle's crushed expression before he kicked open the bathroom door and stormed out, raging and swearing as he went. He waded through the swarm of inquisitive teenagers, threatening anyone who got in his way, and brushing Kenny aside who attempted to stop him. He stumbled blindly out of the front door and down the street, his vision blurred by tears he refused to let spill as he leant against something tall and solid for support. Two strong arms grabbed his as he nearly toppled over, and he looked up in surprise to see a gloating face, whose piggy little eyes lit up with glee at the teary expression on his foe's face. Kyle groaned inwardly, talk about the last person you wanted to see. Well, second to last person, if you wanted to get technical.

"Well well well Kahl, looks like Stan kicked your ass pretty good!" He gloated. Kyle's expression did not change and he just stared, unfocused, at the big mug he was clinging to. Cartman's cruel words meant nothing to him, and didn't hurt nearly as much as what Stan's eyes had told him. He'd felt guilty, he was sure of it. Repulsed? Possibly. He didn't want to know, all he knew was he wanted the pain to stop…it was becoming too much to bear. He'd never been much of a crier, and crying in front of Cartman was something he was not prepared to do.

"Kahl? Hay you dumb Jew, anyone home?" The bigger boy asked, tapping the other boy's forehead. He was confused as to why his taunting had failed to get the usual rise out of his rival. Something must be very, very wrong; usually the hate words at least gave him a 'fatass' in return.

He was at a loss for words when, unexpectedly, he felt a small hand sweep across his crotch and begin rubbing furiously. 'What am I doing…' Kyle thought, disgusted with himself. Cartman had nothing to do with this, why was he involving him in this chaotic mess?  
Cartman opened his mouth, but for once, nothing came out. Instead, his legs wobbled underneath him as he let out a small cry, falling to his knees and bringing Kyle down with him. Kyle continued kneading even harder without mercy, baring his teeth in disdain as the other boy's hand found his bulge and began returning the favour. The red head didn't look at him, he couldn't bring himself to; all he wanted was some kind of release. Anything to keep his mind away from the painful subject of Stan, and it was working. The pair were locked in a non-intimate-looking embrace, on their knees, and no other part of each other touched except for hands and manhood. Cartman had begun panting in short quick bursts as he neared his peak of pleasure, bucking frantically against Kyle's hand. Kyle squeezed his privates harder and didn't make a sound as Cartman did the same for him, causing him to come. There was almost no pleasure in it for him, but it still felt good to let go of the pressure he had been holding back. Cartman was not far behind and he let forth a small whine, shuddering as he came. He hunched his shoulders forward and jerked his head down against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut.  
They kneeled like that for a minute. Then, without a word, Kyle dropped his hands and rose slowly to his feet. Cartman looked up, his eyes still glazed over with the satisfaction of post coital, and nodded curtly at the Jewish boy. Kyle nodded too, turning on his heal and ambling in the direction of home, leaving the bigger boy kneeling alone in the snow. Clearly, judging by his expression, this was a one-time-thing that was never going to be repeated. Cartman didn't question why they had done this, but it was a new experience that would save him the trouble of doing it himself anyway when he got home.


End file.
